


Summer Lovin'

by mattusuck



Series: summer lovin', happened so fast [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Based on an rp I did, First Kiss, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, awkward Connor and Jared, formatting is so shitty I'm sorry, jk everyone will get it, they gay, whoever gets the title ily, why are they so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattusuck/pseuds/mattusuck
Summary: Jared is awaiting his night with Evan at the fair, unaware of his plans and who else might be there.





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> Ack sorry for the shitty summary
> 
> But yeah pls leave kudos!!! I hope you guys enjoy this!!!

      Jared was excited, to say the least. Evan and him had been texting all night and making plans. They were plotting to meet up at the local fair, and they’d be together the entire day. The time came for Jared to leave, and after rushing to get himself ready (over spraying on the cologne), he dashed out of his house and pushed the speed limit. He absolutely couldn’t wait to hang with him. He didn’t usually go out, so the invitation was greatly anticipated.          

     Pulling into the parking lot, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, refreshing Messenger to check if Evan was there yet. 'I’ll be there soon. Wait for me by the hot dog stand.’ Jared responded, getting out of his car. He paid for his ticket and texted Evan, asking him when he’d be there. He headed towards the stand, seating himself on the bench, nose buried in his phone.

(...)

    Connor arrived at the fair earlier. He had no reason to stay at home and argue with his parents and isolate himself in his room. Besides, he was excited about meeting up with Evan. He never had any friends, and especially none that could get him out of the house. He was told to stand by the hot dog stand, and there he waited, mindlessly scrolling on his phone.

    Minutes passed by and Connor grew impatient. “Where the hell is he?” He muttered to himself, groaning, rolling his eyes, and shoving his phone in his back pocket. He headed towards the entrance, hopefully meeting him there. That was until something ran into him, full force, knocking him and the other person down.

  “Hey, watch where you’re- Oh. It’s you.” The voice belonged to Jared Kleinman, who was looking at him with disgust and annoyance.

   “Yeah, yeah,” Connor replied. “I’m just as excited to see you too,” he complained. He stood up, dusting himself off and ignoring helping Jared off the ground. “The hell are you even doing here?”

     Jared scoffed, getting up himself and and crossed his arms, adjusting the glasses that were starting to slip off his face. “I’m meeting up with Evan. What are you doing here? Meeting up with your drug dealer? Gonna suck his dick for meth?”

    Connor shot him a death glare. “No, dumbass, I’m meeting Ev-” Connor paused, taking in what the other boy said. “The fuck Kleinman? You trying to fuck with me?” He demanded, clenching his fists together and tensing up.

    Jared stepped back, but stood straighter to appear taller and less afraid. “You’re so paranoid, Murphy. I’m not fucking with you. I’m hanging out with Evan. Instead of staying here and letting you interrogate me, I’d like to go find him.” He told Connor, beginning to step away from him.

    “Whatever, I’m coming with you.” The other told him, grumbling and not picking up any of the signs Jared was giving. They headed towards the entrance and Connor pulled his phone out of his pocket, searching through his contacts. “I’m calling him.” He muttered, tapping his foot impatiently.

   Jared watched him for a few seconds, pulling out his own phone and once again, refreshing the app for any new texts, but to no avail. “He picking up?”

   Connor groaned. “No, he’s not.” He began to put his phone away, heading towards the parking lot until his phone dinged, denoting a new text. “It’s Evan.”

    Jared sighed, trying to peer over Connor’s shoulder. “So? Is he coming or not?” He asked, squinting to read the text better.

    “He said he’s sorry but he can’t make it.” He said, frowning and gripping his phone tightly. He refrained himself from throwing it to the ground in impulsivity, and slumped his shoulders. “Looks like it’s just us.”

    Jared’s mouth twisted into a tight frown as he began to complain. “Are you serious? I don’t wanna be stuck with you..” he whined, crossing his arms and pouting like a child. After a minute of thought, he sighed. “Whatever, I spent money here and I’m gonna enjoy it, even if it’s with a druggie like you.”

    “Don’t sound too enthusiastic about it. Look, you’re the last person I’d ever want to hang out with, but like you said, I spent money and I’m not going to waste it,” he huffed. “Let’s just go do something, ride the rides or whatever.”

    Jared agreed, deciding the first ride they’d go on. He chose the nearest roller coaster, which was tame compared to the other rides in the park. Once they got off, it became a dick-measuring contest: picking out the most dangerous and intimidating rides and seeing who could make it through the entire ride without screaming. Much to Jared’s dismay, Connor won. “Loser buys dinner.”

     Their last ride of the night had to be the Ferris Wheel. The sky was painted with colorful hues of crimson, salmon, and fire orange and would make for the perfect view at the top. Jared’s heart was pounding as soon as they got into the cars, sitting across from each other. Slowly but surely the car inched its way to the top, stopping at once. This was it, Jared told himself. I’m gonna say it.

   “Hey, Connor?”

   “Yeah?”

     He takes a shaky breath. “I really enjoyed tonight, even if Evan couldn’t come along. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I feel like I wouldn’t have had as much fun if he came. I mean, I love Evan but-” He cut himself off biting his lip in fear. “I think I like you more, Connor.”

     The other boy was completely silent, staring directly at Jared. “You do?”

     “Why would I lie about that?”

      More silence.

      “No one’s ever told me that before,” he muttered. “I hate to say this, but I think I like you too.”

       Out of impulsivity, Connor leaned across his seat and pulled Jared into a hesitant kiss. Jared’s face flushed a bright rosy shade, but he soon shut his eyes and let the other cup his cheeks with his hands. They didn’t even notice they were at the end of the ride. “Excuse me, we need you to get off.” They pulled away, profusely apologizing and running off into the parking lot. Minutes of silence passed by before Jared spoke.

       “So…”

       “So…”

       “Does this, uh, make us boyfriends?”

       “If you’re okay with that.”

        Even more silence.

        “I’m buying dinner?”

        “Yeah. Let’s go.”


End file.
